


Not Expendable (Not to Me)

by CC2O2O



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and rex is concerned, codys bullshit is punching droids, codys injured, kix is VERY done with codys bullshit, kix is screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC2O2O/pseuds/CC2O2O
Summary: Whenever Cody and Rex had the prospect to meet again after being separated for a while, they usually made sure to check on each other before going back to business. It became some sort of a ritual, giving their minds a bit of peace on straining days. As Rex entered the sleeping-chamber, however, the room was dim and empty, the white-yellow armor of the Marshal Commander was nowhere to be seen.-Or:Having thousands of brothers can occasionally lead to sharing a name. Confusion ensues.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Not Expendable (Not to Me)

Rex had never been happier to get onboard of the _Negotiator_.

General Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion had just completed a mission themselves and were heading back to Coruscant, picking up General Skywalker and the 501st along the way. (And he was thankful that it was General Kenobi who picked them up, he hadn’t seen Cody in _weeks_ ). The last few days had been rather exhausting, even though the number of casualties was (thankfully) low. Rex couldn’t deny it, he was looking forward to a good night’s sleep.

However, the thought of sleeping got immediately erased from his mind the moment he passed two soldiers from the 212th Battalion.

“- _why_ didn’t he think this through? If Cody hadn’t left his cover-“

“Then what? Listen, I hate to tell you this, but he saved our necks out there.”

“I know, I-… I’m just going to miss him.”

“Me too, _vod_.”

Rex stopped in his tracks, not quite able to process the words he overheard. Did he… _did he just say Cody?_ He turned around, a question burning inside his head, but the two soldiers had already disappeared. For a second, Rex stood still, unable to move. He was tired and probably just misheard the name. (He _must_ have misheard the name). A bit unnerved, he headed for Cody’s quarters.

Whenever Cody and Rex had the prospect to meet again after being separated for a while, they usually made sure to check on each other before going back to business. It became some sort of a ritual, giving their minds a bit of peace on straining days. As Rex entered the sleeping-chamber, however, the room was dim and empty, the white-yellow armor of the Marshal Commander was nowhere to be seen.

Now most definitely unnerved, Rex tried reaching his brother via comm – no response. _Kriff_.

He was tired, he was exhausted, and he _really_ needed some sleep. But simply looking at the untouched bunk of his brother, he knew he couldn’t rest that night. With an uneasy feeling in his gut, Rex left the quarters, heading to the only place he could think of.

When he entered the medbay, he was surprised to see how little it was occupied; there were men from the 212th as well as from the 501st, in total a relatively low number of injured. Then he heard someone talking loudly (or rather, _half shouting_ with a very irritated voice). It wasn’t hard to locate the source of all the noise – he detected an exasperated Kix, who was dedicatedly arguing with-

Rex felt like he could breathe again.

_Cody_.

Briefly, Rex closed his eyes, thanking the Force for keeping his brother alive. (He was alive, he was breathing, he was okay.) His brother was laying in one of the sickbeds, there was a bandage around his torso and another one around his right leg. There were scratches all over Cody’s face, but he still managed to smile brightly at Rex the moment he saw him approaching. Rex had never thought he would appreciate a smile so much.

“Hey, _ori’vod_ ”, Rex said softly, gently resting his hand on Cody’s shoulder. (He was alive. He was breathing.)

“Great! Captain, would you be so kind to beat some common sense into this madman’s head? Because quite honestly, I’ve tried to for the _last half an hour_ and-“

Rex narrowed his eyes. “What did he do?”

“It’s just a graze, no harm done-“

Kix threw his hands up in the air. “ _No one_ cares about _the stupid graze!_ By the Force, just stop kicking droids! They are made of, well, I dunno, _metal!_ ”

Ah. So that’s what happened to Cody’s leg. Rex tried suppressing a smile but failed miserably. Kix looked sharply at him and Rex immediately regretted all his life choices that brought him to this point. “You think this is funny?”

“Uhm, well-“

Kix looked unsure about whether he wanted to slap the Captain or himself on the forehead. He settled for an exasperated groan. Accepting the idiocy of his brothers, he gave up and left the commander and the captain to themselves. There was a moment of silence before Cody dared to speak again: “You know, he isn’t even my attending medic. He just saw me, came to his conclusion and started screaming.”

“Well, I mean, you are still kicking droids.”

“Lama Su gave me legs, and I _will_ use them.”

Rex chuckled. He wasn’t exactly surprised. Once, he witnessed Cody taking out more droids by using his blaster as a bat than by simply shooting them. And he could never forget about that time he had heard the story about Marshal Commander Cody dogpiling and punching Grievous.

His thoughts stopped abruptly. Kix was right – Cody _was_ a madman.

“You alright?” Cody asked him. “You looked troubled when you came in here.”

For a moment, Rex considered lying. His brother was alive and kicking (literally) and he didn’t want to make him worry. However, lying to Cody never really worked – they usually started bickering until Rex gave in because Cody was just _that_ mother hen. He sighed and took a seat next to Cody’s bed.

“I overheard two of your men talking about one of our brothers. He saved them on the field but died in the process.” Taking a deep breath, Rex looked at Cody (who was alive, who was well). “His name was Cody.”

He could see the realization dawning on the commander’s face.

“It was just for a short while, but… I thought you were dead”, Rex finally admitted, feeling a bit silly about how easily he had started to panic. He had already lost so many brothers, close friends – the mere thought of losing Cody made him feel nauseous. “I’m glad you’re not.”

Cody understood – more than his brother might even realize. (No. He, in fact, did not want to think about that time Rex nearly died due to a sniper’s shot, thank you very much.) He gave Rex a reassuring smile. “I won’t be dead for a long while, _vod’ika_. You won’t get rid of me that easily.”

Rex hesitated. “Oh, I dunno. If you start tackling Dooku-“

Cody tried slapping his brother but, unfortunately, Rex leaned backwards just in time.


End file.
